random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal 3
Portal 3 was released on the June 23rd 2025 for the Playbox and PC, It actually happened in 2081 on one of the Random Isles. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the first 2 Portals, It contains over 71 areas in singleplayer mode and 20 chambers for multiplayer mode. There are more objects in this game. Electro-balls also return after not showing in Portal 2 however the multiplayer exclusive objects (like the spheres) don't show in this game at all. New Objects *Gravitational Deficance Gel: A purple gel that makes you able to walk on walls and ceilings. Introduced in Chapter 3. *Orange Light Bridges: Light Bridges that increase moving speed by 500%. Introduced in Chapter 2 *Explosive Cubes: Ignited by Light Bridges/Lazers/Electro-Balls/Turrets to clear obstructions. Introduced in Chapter 1. *Spark missiles: activated by button or switch or weight and homes towards Explosive Cubes. Introduced in Chapter 3. When Objects Appear *Cube and weight switch - Test 1 Chapter 1 *Button - Test 2 Chapter 1 *Dual Portal Gun (Dukou) - Test 3 Chapter 1 until end of Test 12 Chapter 2 *Acid - Test 4 Chapter 1 *Lazers - Test 5 Chapter 1 *Explosive Cubes and obstructions - Test 6 Chapter 1 *Aerial Faith Plates - Test 8 Chapter 1 *Redirection Cubes - Area Before Test 2 Chapter 2 *Turrets - Test 4 Chapter 2 *Electro-Balls - Test 6 Chapter 2 *Blue Light Bridges - Test 8 Chapter 2 *Orange Light Bridges - Test 9 Chapter 2 *Levers/Switches - Area 1 Chapter 3 *Blue Gel - Area 2 (Test 1) Chapter 3 *Orange Gel - Area 3 Chapter 3 *Dual Portal Gun (Retro 80s) Area 4 Chapter 3 until Chapter 8 Test 1 *Spark Missiles - Area 5 (Test 4) Chapter 3 *Gravitational Defience Gel - Area 9 (Test 6) Chapter 3 *Funnels (Blue) - Area 2 (Test 1) Chapter 4 *Funnels (Orange) - Area 5 (Test 4) Chapter 4 *White Gel - Test 2 Chapter 5 *Dual Portal Gun (GLaDOS) - Chapter 8 Test 1 Storyline (Singleplayer) Chapter 1 - Throwbacks Chell, after several years after GLaDOS kicked her out of Aperture, rejoined Aperture Laboratories. Which was now called Aperture Test Chambers. She decided to sign up for the 8 Test tutorial levels as she forgot about how to use a portal gun. When she finished them, She got to meet with the CEO of the company, which was not GLaDOS, but this guy named Count Dukou. He then used his robotic arms to throw Chell into this vent after she asked him about what happened to GLaDOS... Chapter 2 - An Old Friend After falling through the vent, she landed in this medium-sized room which was highly wreaked and had multi-levels, on the 2nd level, there was a SD card and a potato connected to a USB Port. Chell puts the SD card into a port and it's data transfered to the potato: It was GLaDOS... She told him that Aperture was invaded by him and his robots, and due to Aperture having no defense apart from spiky crushers, Atlas and Peabody; he won and threw the SD-GLaDOS into a clean test chamber which was eventually ruined and wreaked. Atlas and Peabody where nowhere to be seen and have been to this day... GLaDOS and Chell exit into the room and go through 12 Jungle themed courses, with a black ceiling that cut through the chamber when Dukou was building his part of the laboratories. After 12 test chambers, their portal gun mysteriously turns off. But then they find a hole in the test chamber and fall through it... Chapter 3 - Retro Town They land after falling for several minutes in the old 20th century area, which is pretty much the same as it was last time they arrived: GLaDOS is plugged into an old supercomputer which surprisingly still works, she manages to find a location of an old portal gun which was made in the 1980s just before the computer explodes due to not being able to handle the 100TB of GLaDOS's data. After 3 areas they get to it and after 9 more areas they escape the old aperture place, out of a different way than the way in Portal 2. Chapter 4 - The Doubt After they escape the old Aperture area, which leads them to the lower area of GLaDOS's aperture area which is part-jungle and part-ruined. They find Atlas at last and then he leads them towards Dukou's Area. Meanwhile GLaDOS is thinking about Carol and Cave Johnson... However Chell thinks that GLaDOS didn't delete her Carol files. Chapter 5 - The Trap Atlas leads them to the end of GLaDOS's test area after 6 chambers from Chapter 4. However after 10 Dukou Chambers, Atlas suddenly stops... After several seconds he turns on, and transforms into a Dukou-style droid, which grabs them and drags them to Dukou, which is about to kill them. But several seconds later, a fireball blasts through the laboratory, and hits Atlas: Freeing Chell and GLaDOS... Wheatley's back... Chapter 6 - Operation: Escape Route After a few seconds an error shows on Dukou's Supercomputer, and it reportedly was damaged by the corrupt SPAACCCCEEEE core... which unfortunatley didn't survive. Dukou's security defenses malfunction and GLaDOS, Chell; which picks up Wheatley, escapes. They navigate themselves through 5 more test chambers. GLaDOS and Wheatley fight with each other thougout the escape until they get noticed by Dukou, he trys to kill them for 3 more test chambers until they reunite with Dukou. Chapter 7 - Operation: Throwback The reuniting of them and Dukou lead to the final battle. Which almost ends by Dukou almost kiling Chell... However GLaDOS is quickly connected to Dukou's supercomputer by Atlas, which was rebooted as a backup at the start of the battle by Wheatley. GLaDOS transfers corrupted files and unused data and copies it 9999 times (and opens them) which corrupts Dukou's supercomputer which kills him, saves Chell and deletes Dukou's files which he created. After they all recover, GLaDOS forgives Wheatley and they both become the owners of the Aperture Laboratories and Atlas is repaired and his evil files are deleted. Chapter 8 - The New Old Fashioned Way After a few months later, Chell revisits and is shown around the restored laboratories. Which even cleans up and repairs the Cave Johnson area. After that, Chell gets to test 15 more test chambers, 5 of which are retro-style, 5 are GLaDOS style and 5 are Dukou style. At the end Chell goes home and she is very happy, rejecting GLaDOS's and Wheatley's request to stay some more or to visit sometime in the future. Storyline (Multiplayer) The storyline of the multiplayer mode happens between the 7th and 8th chapter of the singleplayer storyline. Each mission are 5 test chambers. Mission 1 GLaDOS hires a new human called Mel to go on a mission with Atlas to find Peabody. They first search Dukou's Surface chambers which are outside and in the sun, throughout the mission GLaDOS thinks wether to get rid of the surface chambers or not, at the end GLaDOS tells them to give up and she blows up the outside chambers and she says that she will have a deer wildlife park instead. Mission 2 GLaDOS then thinks thart Dukou threw Peabody down into the retro chambers, and then they explore there until GLaDOS finds out that Peabody was found on cameras in the original Portal chambers. Mission 3 Atlas and Mel now explore the original Portal chambers that are cut in half due to Dukou's ceiling obstruction. Mission 4 They then go into Dukou's chambers where they are being converted back to GLaDOS's style, Peabody is nowhere to be seen until he appears at the end. Where he is trying to get from the original Portal chambers, and to Dukou's chamber a different way from where Mel and Atlas came. Sales The game sold 19.57 million copies throughout it's lifetime globally. Note that the dates of this table are in the New Millenium Calender format. Reviews IGN gave the game a 9.7/10 due to it's 'Fast loading times' and 'Great improvement over Portal 2' but said 'It would be great if we got to see more of Dukou's design' Category:Squirrel71 Category:Portal 3 Category:Portal